A need exists for a finger operable percussive device for initiating an acoustic signal with a specific timbre.
A need exists for a finger operable percussive device that can be fastened onto fingers that may not have to be gripped by a user's hand.
A further need exists for a finger operable percussive device that can be conveniently and easily worn at any location, allowing the user to initiate acoustic signals at any location by striking a variety of objects.
A further need exists for a finger operable percussive device that can be adapted to have multiple removable and replaceable percussive members made of a variety of materials, such that the user can configure the finger operable percussive device to produce acoustic signals with a variety of specific timbres.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.